1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector which is mounted on electronic equipment, such as a digital camera, for attaching a memory card thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an ink-jet printer which includes a card slot and an infrared ray communication part is known. A memory card which stores various items of information therein is detachably attached to the card slot of the ink-jet printer. The infrared ray communication part is provided to receive data from a digital camera via radio communication. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-126492 discloses an ink-jet printer of this type.
However, the ink-jet printer of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-126492 is arranged to include the infrared ray communication part and the card slot as discrete independent components. Input/output terminals of each of the infrared ray communication part and the card slot are connected to respective pads formed on a printed circuit board, to enable the use of the infrared ray communication part and the card slot. This ink-jet printer is required to have a discrete independent circuit pattern, corresponding to each of the infrared ray communication part and the card slot, on the printed circuit board. The arrangement of the discrete independent circuit patterns on the printed circuit board makes the printed circuit board layout complicated.